Catch You When You Fall
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Edging closer to Survivor Series, the atmosphere becomes completely chaotic for everyone... who will be left standing in this war?
1. A Limit You Don't Cross

_**Last night, TLC pay per view…**_

 _The match's pace was chaotic from the beginning and now nearly 15 minutes in, Amanda took advantage of Alexa knocking Mickie down and out._

" _Take that, old lady!" Alexa yelled, Amanda tilting her head to the side… before she turned and walked right into a spinning kick._

" _How's that training bra working out for you, biscuit butt?" Amanda asked sarcastically after pinning Alexa for the three count and the bell ringing, Amanda being handed the Raw Women's Championship._

 _Amanda was pulled up to her feet and Finn spun her around as they hugged and kissed… Finn had beaten AJ earlier and no longer had the paint on him, wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers and a Finn Balor: Summon The Demon shirt._

 _In the backstage area, Amanda sat down on a production crate and ran her fingers along the white, red and gold championship sprawled_ _across_ _her lap._

 _It was sinking in… she was champion._

 _A while later, Alexa slammed the door closed to the Divas locker room, Emma looking up with ice packs taped to her arms._

" _Asuka hurt you bad…" Alexa said._

" _Damn near pulled my arms out of their sockets… your match went from 0 to 100 in a hurry out there. I didn't expect Mandy to win." Emma responded._

" _Neither did I… I feel so screwed." Alexa said, Emma sitting down next to her. "I have no idea why she did that."_

 _"You really have no idea? Well she was telling the truth." Emma said, Alexa glaring at her. "Mandy worked her butt off to get where she was today. She was part of the Shield before coming back to NXT and being close with Finn, plus she was trained by the best."  
_

 _Alexa scoffed. "Yeah, a killer trained her."  
_

 _Emma sighed and slapped Alexa upside the head, Alexa screaming out in shock at the hit and backing away slightly before glaring at Emma. "I think you need to cut her some slack, don't drag up what happened a decade ago! And Hunter made the change, it wasn't mini Cena."_

 _The Aussie left the room and Alexa sat there in her own silence._

" _Cut her some slack… I was cheated out of it." Alexa muttered._

 _After Amanda showered, she was in her leather shorts and cropped Shield top, Amanda retying her ring boots before putting the kick pads over them… she had put the contacts back in their case and reapplied her makeup, ready to go just in case._

 _The door opened and Finn walked in, Aestrid and Kane with him._

" _We've got it planned out…" Kane said, kissing Amanda on her forehead and ruffling her bluish black curls._

" _And you be damn careful out there, love." Finn said before he and Amanda kissed._

 _It was time for the three on five handicap match. Dean hadn't been feeling too well before the match and although he was okay, Mandy talked to Hunter and asked if she could be a part of the match. Hunter agreed and Amanda rushed to where Dean, Seth and Kurt were._

" _Y'all ready?" Seth asked._

" _Damn ready." Dean answered._

" _Let's give these fans something to remember." Amanda responded._

" _Yep, we're gonna leave a lasting mark on tonight! It's true, it's damn true!" Kurt replied before they reached the curtain in the audience section._

' _Sierra!'_

' _Hotel!'_

' _India!'_

' _Echo!'_

' _Lima!'_

' _Delta!'_

 _SHIELD_

 _Special Op by Jim Johnston blared through the arena and the four walked through the crowd to deafening cheers… Amanda took a moment after jumping the barricade to close her eyes and breathe before snapping her eyes open suddenly, Mike jumping back as he saw her smirk when she, Seth and Dean surrounded the ring… and then Mike ran at her, kicking her right in her right shoulder and sending her flying off the apron into Kurt's arms, the back of her head hitting his shoulder and Seth and Dean immediately running over._

" _Oh that tears it!" Kurt growled after steadying Amanda onto her feet._

 _Chaos erupted when weapons were grabbed, Mike screaming in agony after Kurt chased him down and beat him with a kendo stick… with this distraction, Cesaro turned around and was slapped upside the jaw with a kendo stick by Amanda, screaming in pain afterwards._

' _Sorry, Claudio.' Amanda mouthed, Cesaro nodding and Amanda dodging a Brogue Kick from Sheamus, which took Cesaro out._

 _Dean and Seth had ganged up on Braun after neutralizing Kane… turning, Dean gave Kane a subtle nod after seeing Kurt being escorted off by the medics._

 _Amanda landed hard against the ladder after Mike managed to overpower her when she had him in an inverted headlock… she barely dodged a flying chair and then Mike turned and saw Braun attacking Sheamus and Cesaro._

" _What are you doing?!" Mike yelled before he turned again, getting kicked between his legs by Amanda and then slammed into the barricade by Kane._

" _Everyone, this match has disintegrated so fast that Braun and Kane are attacking their own teammates!" Michael Cole exclaimed._

" _Not today, you D lister." Kane growled and knocked out Mike with the hardest hit from the chair. He chokeslammed Mike through a table and it broke in half, allowing Amanda to drag Mike into the ring._

 _She wasted no time in pinning him and the bell rang, Amanda coughing slightly as she breathed some air into her oxygen starved lungs… Kurt was the first to hug her and Amanda didn't even realise he had made his way back out there or that Finn had followed. After they let go, she and Finn hugged and kissed before she hugged Seth and Dean._

 _In the backstage area, Amanda and Finn kissed as they held each other and Aestrid turned to Kane._

" _Thank you for that out there, Glenn. I don't know why Mike was ignoring the ban and attempting to hit Mandy's head." Aestrid said._

" _He's a crazy jackass, that's why. I thought that this virus outbreak would've brought us all together as a family… Mandy, you okay, kiddo?" Kane responded._

" _Just sore… I'm gonna go soak my back under the warm water." Amanda replied before she and Finn kissed…_

 **Present time,** _ **Monday Night Raw**_ **…**

 _Spiteful_ by CFO$ blared through the arena and former Raw Women's Champion Alexa walked out there and got in the ring, Amanda looking at her with a smirk.

"Bit… premature of you to celebrate that title win, however cheap it was. Mandy, you did what you always do, you pull whatever stunt you can to bury whoever you want. But you ain't gonna bury me." Alexa said.

Amanda covered her mouth to muffle a laugh, Finn trying not to laugh as well and Alexa turned fuming mad.

"You know I deserve respect, I am the Goddess-" Alexa started to yell.

"If I can borrow a line from Y2J, would you please shut the hell up!" Amanda interrupted after lifting her microphone up to her mouth again. "I won this fair! You don't like it, then your little ass can turn back around and walk right out that door." She said… and then Alexa looked at her.

"Yeah, you did cheat to win this. Emma was telling me you were trained by the best, but I was looking up your trainer and it was Chris Benoit, right?" Alexa asked, Amanda's eyes narrowing and Finn seeing it. "Chris Benoit was a crazy son of a bitch and killed his own family and himself. I just wish that you were there that night so he could finish the job."

Amanda immediately speared Alexa hard enough to break a rib and started slamming her fists into Alexa's head until Finn pulled her off of a barely conscious Alexa… and then Amanda just fell to her knees, Finn's arms around her and her head on his shoulder.

The rest of the roster backstage couldn't believe what they had just witnessed, as well as the fans… they weren't sure how to react now.


	2. All Out War

_**June 2007…**_

 _Chris was sitting in his basement/movie theater in Fayetteville, Georgia. He has been upset lately so he decided to call someone he saw as his second daughter to his family because for some reason it just felt like that moment to tell something important to her.  
_

 _A few rings later and in Houston for the Vengeance: Night Of Champions pay per view, Amanda picked up her cell phone. "Hey Chris how are ya?" She asked._

 _Chris sighed and looked around his_ _theater_. _"Okay kiddo. Listen I need to tell you something very important_. _"_

 _"What is it, Chris?" Amanda asked.  
_

 _He ran his hands over his face and rubbed away to the tears. "Promise me that when you become a fighter you put your health first, don't just go on and leave the pain aside, kiddo."_

 _"Chris, you're kinda scaring me. Are you feeling okay?" Amanda asked._

 _He gave her a humorless chuckle and nodded. "Yeah, I am kiddo, just Nancy and I are having that little rough patch."_

 _"Well I know that you two will work it out, you always do." Amanda said._

 _"Ever the optimistic, Amanda Cena." Chris said. She gave him a chuckle. "I love you, Mandy. I will always be there for you if you ever need me, you just have to look out for the Wild Pegasus."  
_

 _Amanda gave him another small chuckle. "You know I will. I love you too, Chris. I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _Chris gave her another goodbye and hung up from his surrogate daughter._

 _He walked out of the theater and it was the last time he'd ever talk to anyone again._

 _Days later, Amanda had gotten the devastating news and broke down completely… it was another night of silence from her when Amanda saw it._

 _Slowly, she stood up and wandered into the Michaels family kitchen… she picked up the switchblade knife and unfolded it, taking it to the palm of her left hand._

 _It was when Shawn walked in that he saw it, blue eyes widening in horror as he ran into the kitchen and forced the switchblade out of Amanda's right hand and tied a towel around her hand. Shawn dialed 911 as Amanda screamed at him to let her die, that she just wanted to be with Chris, Nancy and Daniel… Shawn wrapped his right arm around her and held her close to him._

" _You have too much to live for, Mandy Rose…" Shawn whispered, cradling the distraught girl to him…_

 **Present time…**

"Mandy!" Dean shouted, shaking her… but she didn't respond.

"This ain't working, guys, she's not gonna snap out of it like that." Finn said once all four were in the locker room with a still quiet Amanda.

"You're gonna hate this…" Seth responded before pulling Dean away, crouching down in front of Amanda and slapping her.

"Seth, you son of a-" Finn yelled, charging towards him but Dean restrained him.

"Easy! If it works, she'll-" Dean said, Seth screaming in pain after Amanda punched him.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Amanda said, rubbing her sore face.

Amanda was unaware of how much time had passed… but then she saw Enzo getting pinned by Kalisto as Aestrid ran in.

"Right, here." Aestrid responded, stopping the weapons cart. "Shane said there's a scripted _Raw vs SmackDown_ brawl to end the show, take what's left." She said, the group grabbing their weapons.

Neither noticed Amanda slipping a taser into the waistband of her ripped up black skinny jeans though.

Kurt was out there before they knew it and so was Shane… and then ⅓ of the _SmackDown_ roster stormed through the crowd.

Before they could strike though, _Never Let Me Down Again_ by Depeche Mode blared through the arena and the Demon Mistress made her presence known at the stage. The lights dimmed and _Catch Your Breath_ by CFO$ started to play, the Demon King appearing behind Demon Mistress.

Dolph started to run his mouth, Amanda lifting the microphone to hers.

"Look around." Amanda said.

The _SmackDown_ wrestlers did as did Shane… and immediately, _Raw_ wrestlers surrounded them.

"This… is our territory, you want to come charging in here like the Saviors? Let's go to war!" Amanda responded before an all out brawl broke out.

Half of the _SmackDown_ wrestlers were down when Dolph charged at Amanda… and immediately started spasming when the taser wires hit his side, the former Spirit Squad member falling to the floor and being dragged away by the rest of _SmackDown_ that were still standing as the downed ones pulled themselves up and limped up to the stage.

Amanda climbed into the ring with Finn and the _Raw_ roster did too, Shane immediately scrambling and Kurt grabbed the microphone.

"Under siege, Shane? Oh, you're the ones under siege. It's true, it's damn true!" Kurt responded.

"And next time, bring that 'backstabbing, crazy ass, blind to who his best friend actually is' fool, Sami Zayn… provided he doesn't go stabbing you and your team in the back and go all Kevin Owens on people." Amanda said once the microphone was in her hand again.

When _Raw_ went off the air, the atmosphere backstage was tense again… Alexa was in an area by herself, kicking the wall in a childish manner as Murphy had called her and broke off their engagement, saying that he was done with this and could find someone who wasn't so eager at breaking unspoken rules.

"You look down." Alexa heard, lifted her head up and seeing Tyler Breeze.

"I need a drink." Alexa responded.

"Me too…" Tyler said before they left.

At the hotel bar, Amanda was drinking a glass of red wine as Finn drank a _Budweiser_ , both feeling better.

"What a night… you know, I missed this at times when I was taking the meds, just a glass to soothe my nerves. Sorry about going quiet there earlier, babe." Amanda said as Finn's left hand rested on her right thigh and lightly rubbed it.

"It's alright, love. She had no right saying that, dragging up your past…" Finn responded before both saw Sami walk over.

"Hey, you two. Mandy, way to amp up the storyline… but are you really sure you should be drinking after what Alexa said?" Sami said after he and Amanda hugged and she drank the rest of her wine down within seconds and motioned to the bartender to pour another.

"Sami, Alexa knows jack shit about what my life was like then but drags it up like she knows every little detail! Bitch ran her mouth and her ass couldn't cash the check!" Amanda responded as she drank her second glass of wine halfway but Finn stopped her and Sami resting his right hand between Amanda's shoulder blades. "I just… I wonder sometimes what would've happened if I had just gotten him to stay where I was after the tapings that night. Maybe they'd still be alive…" She said quietly, Finn running his right hand along her back as she leaned against him.

In the bar across town, Alexa and Tyler were beyond drunk.

"I swear when I was in NXT, Mandy always faked a seizure and when she was hurt, Finn was like her prince charming... well I mean her two evil princes were Randy and Cody." Alexa slurred, Tyler cackling.

"One cheated and the other nearly beat her to death." Tyler responded… but then he found himself being grabbed by his shirt, looked and saw John, Alexa trying to run but Nikki stopped her.

"Going somewhere, bitch?" Nikki asked sarcastically as John was now holding Tyler by his throat.

"If we hear you trash talk my baby sister again, you can find yourselves other work or Tyler can find himself in a hospital while you, Alexa, are in the damn unemployment line! We clear?" John growled, dropping Tyler to the floor.

"Clear…" Alexa answered shakily before dragging Tyler out of there.

John turned back to Nikki, the two hugging and kissing.

"I really think we should go check on Mandy." Nikki said, John nodding in agreement.

When they reached the _St. Brendan's Inn_ , they found Sami, who pointed them to the fourth floor. Finding the room, John knocked on the door and Finn opened it… before John saw that Amanda was deep in sleep.

John walked over and crouched down, resting his hand on Amanda's face and kissing her forehead.

"Rest up, Mandy. You need it." John whispered before he and Nikki left after she and Finn quickly hugged.

Finn closed the door and stretched back out next to Amanda, wrapping his arms around her before kissing her on the side of her head and giving into sleep himself.

He really hoped tomorrow would be better for her.


	3. If This World Makes You Crazy

The morning sunlight aggravated Amanda's eyes, her snapping them shut and Finn doing the same.

"Sami, close the damn curtains!" Finn growled, throwing his pillow which hit Sami right in the head.

"And I thought Mandy was a grouch in the morning." Sami muttered.

"Hey, one thirds of the _SmackDown_ roster attempted to take _Raw_ under siege… it's that time of year again. I just wish Dave hadn't left the company three years ago, he would've enjoyed this." Amanda responded before turning over to face Finn, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"Uh… I think you're trying to forget what else happened…" Sami said.

"I wish I could… believe me, I wish I could and I also wish I had broken Alexa's jaw so at least the bitch's mouth would be wired shut for a while." Amanda responded, Finn rubbing his right hand up and down her back and Sami kissing Amanda on her forehead before handing the pillow back to Finn.

Sami left the room and walked down the hallway, finding Aestrid.

"They tried to leave Alexa in front of your room?" Sami asked.

"And I told them they can send her back to Columbus, let her parents deal with her… that girl either wasn't raised right or has no sense of morals." Aestrid answered.

"They can and I hope they do. You think Mandy's gonna be okay after what happened?" Sami replied.

"It'll take time but she'll be alright. Everyone will make sure of that." Aestrid answered.

"I hope so…" Sami said before they headed downstairs.

In the lobby, it didn't take them long to find John and Nikki.

"Mornin, you two… they still asleep?" John asked.

"Just waking up… it's all out there but Alexa doesn't know the full story about it, there were some things shielded from the media, I assume. Right?" Aestrid responded as she and Sami sat down.

"Some things… Mandy was 17, they tried to withhold her name from the public after she tried to kill herself. It wasn't even a day after it when they found out and started hounding her… so I hid her from the rest of the world for a while." John replied.

It was at the arena later that Amanda heard a knock at the locker room door and stood up. She walked over with a baseball bat in hand while Finn was talking to Shane and Daniel… Amanda raised the bat and opened the door quickly, swinging at the person… only for him to catch it.

"Damn it, Randy, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Amanda responded, Randy letting go of the bat. "I guess you know by now what Alexa and Tyler were saying. They had no right dragging you and Cody into it." She said after he walked in and closed the door.

"Cody and I both treated you terribly, not the other way around. Mandy, this ain't your fault." Randy said.

"I still don't get it… I never did one bad thing to Tyler and as for Alexa, she'd still rather believe that I purposely injured her three years ago than accept it was accidental." Amanda responded, Randy resting his right hand on her back… and noticing a small flash of silver, onyx and diamonds when Amanda took her left hand out of her hoodie pocket. "Randy, you okay?" She asked, Randy snapping out of it.

"Yeah… congrats." Randy answered before leaving. He stopped in a nearby hallway, rubbing his hands over his face before Aestrid found him.

"You alright?" Aestrid asked.

"Just got a bit of a shock… there's a ring on Mandy's left ring finger." Randy answered.

"I take it no one else knows yet." Aestrid responded.

"They'll probably announce it on Tv tonight…" Randy said, Aestrid knowing what was on his mind and whose response would be triggered by this.

"There's gonna be hell for them to fight now…" Aestrid replied.

"Damn right it will." Randy said before he saw Tyler. "Stay here." He whispered before walking over… and grabbing Tyler by his hair and throwing him against the wall.

"Okay, okay! You can be on the next-" Tyler started to say.

"This ain't about that little attempt at comedy relief on _SmackDown_ , you really shouldn't drink because you have a bad habit of running your mouth! Nothing I can ever do will truly make Mandy forget the hell I put her through and it doesn't need to be dragged up! What in the fuck's name did she ever do to you or do you have some kind of problem with Balor?" Randy growled, Tyler narrowing his eyes at him.

"Ever since she met him, she hasn't been the same! Either she's too open or he's too luring, either way I can't stand it!" Tyler responded before seeing Aestrid.

"Well you're gonna have to get used to it! Things are changing, again!" Aestrid said, Randy letting Tyler go.

 _ **WWE SmackDown…**_

"Hey. Any fighting yet?" Seth asked as he sat down next to Aestrid in the backstage area and watched Amanda, Finn, Sami and Kevin in the ring.

"None yet, now shh!" Aestrid answered quietly.

"Yeah… _Raw_ crashing the party much like _SmackDown_ did last night. And Sami, I'd want eyes in the back of my head if I were you… or do you not remember what happened to Y2J when he trusted your so called friend? Or to you… when you were sidelined from May to December of 2015 when Kevin injured you out of pure spite? You have the nerve to call Daniel a sellout, look in the damn mirror!" Amanda said, Sami not liking this… but he was in his Heel role so he had to 'insult' his friends.

Kevin saw the hesitance in Sami though… and as usual, his mouth ran faster than his thoughts and he grabbed the microphone.

"Why don't _you_ look in the mirror and tell me what you see, you moraless whore?! You lost your virginity to an abusive jackass and got cheated on by another jackass, what's to make any of us believe that Finn won't leave you behind?!" Kevin yelled, Aestrid's eyes widening in shock backstage as she saw Seth look at the script.

Sami took the microphone from Kevin… and then both of them saw Amanda take her left hand out of her skinny jeans pocket and saw the ring.

"You do remember that onyx means strength and conviction, right?" Finn asked after turning back to Sami and Kevin, Amanda's right hand in Finn's left one.

Aestrid turned to Seth, who had gone quiet.

"A wedding…" Seth managed to say after a few minutes of silence.

"I… yeah… they're getting married." Aestrid responded before they saw Finn and Amanda nearby.

Amanda and Seth looked right at each other, both waiting for the other to speak…


End file.
